O filho do Hokage
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: OneShot Fic teoria... e olha, QUASE ACERTEI, HEIN? A parte do nascimento... enfim, não reparem nas coisas que não batem com o mangá, olhem quando ela foi escrita XD


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu... (e nem o Yondaime... ai ai XD)

Enfim, ambos pertecem ao tio Kishimoto :D

**--------------------------**

**O filho do Hokage**

Uma fic-teoria que eu fiz há meses, explicando como Yondaime poderia sim, ser o pai de Naruto  
Ela está misturada com várias outras teorias lidas e discutidas na internet. Talvez tenha alguns buracos e erros, claro, mas tentei minimizá-los ao máximo.

Boa leitura :)

**--------------------------**

**Ataque da kyuubi à Konoha: porque Yondaime não estava desde o início no campo de batalha?**

_A história de Naruto se inicia com o ataque da kyuubi à Konoha. Vemos vários jounins lutando com ela, mas sem surtir efeito algum. Até que um deles diz: "Temos que segurá-la até que Yondaime chegue!". Pois bem, uma batalha desse nível acontecendo e o hokage não estava presente. Onde ele poderia estar?_

Alguns jounins deixam o campo de batalha e correm para a vila. Chegando lá, encontram-se com Sandaime:

- Sandaime, onde está o Yondaime pelo amor de Deus??

- Estamos sendo atacados pela kyuubi e não estamos conseguindo pará-la! Ela vai destruir toda a vila!

- Você ordenou que fôssemos na frente para segurá-la até que Yondaime chegasse, mas não estamos conseguindo! Já perdemos vários shinobis nessa batalha!

- Tem razão, a situação está saindo do controle. Eu mesmo vou procurar o Yondaime e vocês, voltem para o campo de batalha! – ordena o Terceiro.

- Certo!

Sandaime então sai para procurar Yondaime... mas ele sabia que não era uma procura a esmo. Ele sabia exatamente onde o Quarto estava àquela hora. Apenas o Terceiro e Jiraya sabiam desse grande segredo do Quarto. Um amor proibido entre uma civil e um hokage... mas amor esse tão forte que nem as responsabilidades de Yondaime e o risco que ambos corriam conseguiram enfraquecer.

Seguindo para fora de Konoha, na floresta oposta ao lugar onde a kyuubi estava, Sandaime chegou à uma cabana escondida pelas árvores. Uma fraca luz de velas escapava pelas frestas da janela e de repente, um choro de criança cortou a noite...

- Sarutobi-sama...

- Preciso falar urgentemente com Yondaime.

Ao entrar na pequena cabana, Sandaime vê Yondaime de pé, segurando um pequeno volume entre os braços. O Quarto parece estar com os pensamentos muito longe dali...

- Yondaime, está acontecendo algo gravíssimo, você precisa...

Nesse momento, Yondaime, como que acordado de um sonho, se volta para Sandaime e ele vê nos braços do Quarto um bebê, com os mesmos cabelos louros espetados e os mesmos olhos azuis penetrantes do hokage.

- Yondaime... essa criança...

- Sim, é o meu filho...

O olhar de Yondaime continuava distante.

- E a sua esposa... ?

O Quarto nada respondeu, voltando a olhar para o recém-nascido.

A senhora então chama Sandaime para o lado e diz:

- Ela não resistiu... tentamos, mas conseguimos salvar apenas a criança... ela parecia feliz ao ver que seu filho estava bem...

- Sinto muito, Yondaime... – diz o Terceiro, voltando para perto de Yondaime.

O Quarto virou seu olhar para Sandaime e as lágrimas que ele tentava segurar faziam seus olhos parecerem duas bolas de vidro azuis.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Você disse que algo de muito grave estava acontecendo, o que foi? – perguntou Yondaime.

- Konoha está sendo atacada pela kyuubi. Mandei todos os jounins e até alguns chuunins até lá, mas eles não estão dando conta do recado sozinhos e...

- Eu irei até lá.

A resposta de Yondaime pegou Sandaime de surpresa. Cinco minutos depois os dois corriam pela porta da cabana afora, Yondaime na frente e Sandaime logo atrás. Olhando para trás uma última vez, Sandaime viu a senhora na porta da cabana, segurando o pequeno bebê louro de cabelos espetados, que agora chorava como se soubesse o que estava por vir...

----------------

Passaram-se algumas horas, até que se ouvem batidas na porta da cabana novamente:

- Sarutobi-sama...

- E esse é Jiraya-sama, deixe-nos entrar por favor...

Sandaime e Jiraya entram na cabana rapidamente.

- Onde está o bebê? – pergunta Sandaime.

- Está ali, dormindo...

O bebê louro dormia tranquilamente em cima de uma cama improvisada.

- Então é ele, Sandaime...?

- Sim Jiraya, o pequeno Naruto.

Jiraya estava ao mesmo tempo comovido e assustado. Aquela criança, filho do maior hokage que a vila já teve... e agora, prestes a ficar órfão e ainda por cima...

- Vamos preparar as coisas, Yondaime deve chegar a qualquer momento – as palavras de Sarutobi acordaram Jiraya.

- Sandaime... tem certeza que é o único jeito? - perguntou Jiraya.

- Não tenho certeza que é o único jeito. Mas é o desejo do Yondaime, ele deixou isso bem claro no campo de batalha. Ele quer proteger o filho, por isso...

- Mas ele tem certeza de que essa é a melhor maneira de proteger o Naruto? Quer dizer, você poderia cuidar do garoto e...

Jiraya foi interrompido por um barulho do lado de fora. Ao abrirem a porta, se depararam com Yondaime ferido, quase desmaiando, com as roupas rasgadas que deixavam à mostra uma marca de um redemoinho na barriga.

- Yondaime, você realmente fez o jutsu proibido...

- Não havia outra saída... rápido, por favor...

O Quarto se arrastou para dentro da cabana, onde tudo já estava preparado para o ritual de selamento.

"Ele só conseguiu chegar aqui por causa da kunai que Sarutobi trouxe com o jutsu de teletransporte... ele já havia pensado em tudo..." – Jiraya pensava enquanto Yondaime reunia a pouca força que lhe restava para executar o ritual.

- Yondaime... você tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Sandaime perguntou.

Ofegante e com uma voz muito baixa, o Quarto respondeu:

- Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito... a vila está à salvo, mas ainda preciso cuidar do meu filho... por isso vou selar a kyuubi dentro dele... depois vou misturar o chakra dela com o do Naruto... e vou fazer um jutsu que permitirá que meu filho... use o chakra da kyuubi... eu vou morrer, mas meu filho vai estar protegido por uma grande quantidade de chakra... e ainda vai ser visto com o herói que salvou Konoha...

Dizendo isto, uma pequena lágrima se formou num dos olhos de Yondaime, que já executava os ins para fazer o selamento.

- Ainda não acho que era a única saída... Yondaime sempre foi um cabeça dura... - dizia Jiraya em voz baixa para Sandaime.

- Agora já é tarde demais para fazermos qualquer coisa.

O Quarto terminou o jutsu de selamento e estava fazendo a preparação para o jutsu da mistura de chakras. Agora o bebê loiro também tinha uma marca com um redemoinho em sua barriga. Por último, já quase desfalecido, executou o jutsu que permite que Naruto use o chakra da kyuubi. Chorando alto, Naruto despertou a atenção de Sandaime e Jiraya, que correram para segurar Yondaime, que estava quase morto:

- Minha... alma... está indo... eu... salvei Konoha... honrei minha... palavra de... hokage...

- Yondaime...

- Meu filho... Naruto vai... ser... um herói... para... a vila... um herói...

------------------

O dia nasceu nublado naquela manhã de outubro. Konoha custava a acreditar que Yondaime havia partido tão cedo e tão jovem...

Após o funeral, Sandaime e Jiraya conversavam:

- Ele se foi – disse Jiraya.

- Honrando sua palavra de hokage, como ele mesmo disse... de proteger a vila com sua vida se fosse preciso – comentou Sandaime.

- E o que acontecerá ao Naruto?

- Bem, sendo um órfão, ele agora está sob a tutela de Konoha. Ele será bem cuidado, terá o que comer, onde dormir e quando chegar a idade adequada irá para a Academia como toda criança da vila.

- Mas além disso ele tem a kyuubi selada em si.

- Apenas os que lutaram contra a kyuubi sabem disso. Dei ordens para que essa informação não vaze, e quem mencionar qualquer coisa será severamente punido. E ninguém além de nós dois sabe que Naruto é filho de Yondaime. Isso é algo que só vou revelar ao Naruto e à vila quando achar que é o momento certo.

- Hum... você não poderia cuidar do Naruto ao invés de deixá-lo viver como um órfão, sozinho?

- Acho melhor não. Provavelmente não seria da vontade de Yondaime. Orgulhoso do jeito que era, não ia querer ver o filho crescer mimado pelo hokage. Mas de qualquer jeito estarei sempre de olho nele.

_E assim começa a história do nosso ninja hiperativo número um de trás pra frente: Uzumaki Naruto!_

**FIM**  
--------------------------

Como eu disse, é uma fic-teoria que pode ter lá seus problemas... mas como eu cismei que ia provar - do meu jeito - que o Yondaime pode ser sim o pai do Naruto, saiu isso aí XD

Portanto, sintam-se à vontade pra comentar, discutir, elogiar, criticar... :D

E desde já obrigada pela atenção :)

Hakeru-chan :)


End file.
